To determine whether or not mode of delivery in VLBW infants presenting as vertex affects perinatal mortality as well as short-term and long-term neonatal morbidity. In addition, types of c. sections (vertical, transverse) and spontaneous vs. vaginal deliveries will be assessed for independent effects upon perinatal outcome.